Change of Style
by Quaver Ava
Summary: <html><head></head>Everyone's needed a change of style and Fluttershy is no different. She dyed her hair with the help of Rainbow Dash.</html>


Turquoise

Fluttershy looked in the mirror that morning deciding she needed a change.

Satisfaction coursed through her, her heart swelling in her chest as she gazed into the same mirror hours later. "Thank you Raimbow Dash, I don't think I could have done it without you." She turned to her friend, smiling.

Dash grinned like a little filly. "You look so cool!"

"Thank you." Fluttershy knew Dash didn't hoof out compliments often. It felt invigorating to have her longtime friend help her complete the transformation of her mane and tail. Turning back to the mirror, she grinned to herself. Her mane was a luxurious turquoise that flowed in long curls. Before Dash's Sonic Rainboom, she might have had the running for a stylist cutie mark. But Fluttershy wasn't going to tell her friend that. She giggled into her hoof.

"So what do you want to do while it finishes drying, Shy?" Dash inquired, slowly leaning towards her with a suggestive look.

Fluttershy snorted as she reached for a comb. "Let's fix your mane!" She swiped at Dash's mane.

"Nah uh, you have to catch me first!" Dash declared, dodging the swipe. It was an old game they played that spurred the memories of childhood and flight camp. Without her parents, Dash had turned to her friend, Fluttershy, at flight camp, to help her tame her mane and preen her wings. Often times Fluttershy would need to catch Dash first. Contrary to what she told most of her friends, she cared very much about her appearance. Fluttershy was always there to help, understanding the need for privacy in such delicate matt-"Ouch!" Dash yelled, her mane caught by the attacking comb.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"No, it's OK. I got distracted." Dash placed her hoof to Fluttershy's shoulder. She quickly thought up something to distract the frightened pegasus. "What do you think the others will think? Are you excited?"

Fluttershy opened and closed her mouth, finally settling with a small oh. It took her a moment to think about it. "Uhm, well. Maybe they might? Oh no, do you think they might not?" She gasped, her pupils dilating. "Oh no, Rarity will be so upset, and Pinkie Pie might laugh at me, and Twilight will, she'll, she'll…" The panic drained away as Fluttershy gave a little sigh. "Sorry."

Dash smirked, waiting for Fluttershy to come up with something their librarian friend might say in opposition. "Next you were going to say Applejack would call it lying, because it's not your natural color."

"Oh no, you think she would?!" Fluttershy yelped, snapping back to the mirror, terrified. "I was so reckless, I shouldn't have done this, oh no."

"Hey, stop. It's cool. I like it! There isn't anything wrong with wanting to be different. Our friends will love you no matter what. Heck, I bet they'll be excited." Dash reached for the forgotten comb, starting to brush her colorful locks. "Besides, who do you think I picked up the dye from?"

Fluttershy stared at herself in the mirror a little longer, running a hoof through the turquoise waves of her mane. It went very well with her eyes. She really liked it. "Rarity?"

"No, Pinkie Pie." Dash declared, walking up to Fluttershy, poking the pegasus's wing.

Fluttershy curiously cocked her head to the side. "Oh, I didn't know she dyed her mane."

"Nahh, she just has dye stashed away-."

"All over Ponyville just in case of dye emergancies?" Fluttershy finished, giggling profusely into her hoof.

"Yeah, and she knew whoever I was getting it for was going to be real happy. Won't she be surprised? You know Pinkie Pie, she loves surprises." Dash gave Fluttershy a light hug.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash. I really appreciate the help." Fluttershy returned the hug. "Will you be there when the others see me?"

"Will I? Why, someponies got to hold a personal cloud over your derpy head. That sun won't do very well for your hair right after dyeing it"

"Oh, would you think Ditzy would be so kind to do that for me?"

"No, that mare would strike you with lighting and ruin your… whatever Rarity calls it."

Fluttershy hugged Dash a little tighter, giggling. "Hehe, you're a good friend."

"Thanks! I know I am. Say, how about I treat you to some sweets? Pinkie Pie invited me to come back over later today. Wanna hang some more?" Dash pulled away from the hug, tilting her head to the side with a cute grin.

Fluttershy absently touched her mane again. "I think that would be very nice."

oO0Oo

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash entered Sugarcube corner.

"Hi hi, welcome to Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully greeted from the kitchen. "I will be right with you, as soon as I finish, with, this… Aahh!" Loud banging and clattering sounds followed Pinkie's cry. Fluttershy and Dash flew into the kitchen to witness the last of a great pot and pan tower topple to the ground. Pinkie Pie waved from her spot on the floor. She blew a long strand of curly mane out from her eye and turned on the floor to greet her friends. "Hey Dash, it was really slow so I decided to build a tower using pots and pans! But it fell over, I don't know what went wrong…"

Pinkie looked from Dash to Fluttershy, her mouth dropped. "Oh-my-gosh-a-new-pony!" She hopped to her hooves, bouncing right up to Fluttershy. "Hi, my name's Pinkie Pie!"

"Pinkie, it's me, Flu-."

"Oh wow, gosh, you sound familiar. And look familiar too! Have we met before? Oh, I know, you must be related to my good friend Fluttershy. She has the same cutie mark as yours. Ooh, ooh, are you her twin sister?! I have some sisters. They're real nice, and my sister Maud is the best. Every year we make these rock candy necklaces and I know, you make some rock candy necklaces for Fluttershy! We can do it together, it'll be so much fun. What was your name again? And Dashie, it's rude to laugh at a new pony!" Pinkie waved a dismissing hoof at Rainbow Dash. "Don't mind her."

"Pinkie Pie, it's me, Fluttershy." Fluttershy said, smiling at her eccentric friend.

Pinkie studied Fluttershy with a quizzical stare, looking over every portion of her body. "No, I don't think you are. See, my friend Fluttershy has a different mane and tail style, and color too! You can't be Fluttershy unless." Her eyes popped out of her head as she jumped into the air, taking in the biggest breath that was physically possible for the pink pony. "Fluttershy, you dyed your hair! Do you know what this calls for?!"

Fluttershy leaned back a little, realizing Pinkie's excitement was nearing a dangerous level. "Uhm, no. I don't." She really hoped it wasn't a party of some kind. Being the center of attention was so exhausting and terrifying.

"A picnic!" Pinkie Pie finished, clapping her hooves together, landing to the ground afterwards.

"Oh, a picnic sounds nice." Fluttershy smiled, her ears perking up at the implication.

"Aaw man, picnics are so boring though!" Dash whined. "Besides Pinks, Flutters and I are here for some sweets. We've got the whole day for just us two."

Pinkie cocked her head to the side, putting a hoof to her lips. "Like a date?"

Fluttershy collapsed onto the floor in shock. Dash guffawed copiously. "No, like when you and Maud hang, Pinkie! That's hilarious, 'like a date.' Hahaha!"

Pinkie giggled as she hopped _over_ Fluttershy, towards a tray of fresh sweets. "Well in any case, here are some lovely sweets for my two bestest pegasisters!"

"Pegasisters?" Fluttershy asked as she recovered from her near heart attack.

"Yeah, you're like my sisters, but also pegasus's, so… pegasisters!" Pinkie wrapped the tray of cookies and other little sweets in a cloth bag, her hooves tying the knot in a blur of action. Finished, she picked it up between her teeth and tossed it to Dash. The pegasus caught it with her wing. "Yeah! You two have a good time. I'll plan a picnic with the girls later, and don't worry Fluttershy, I'll keep your hair a secret."

"Thank you." Flutteshy said as she went to leave with Dash.

Pinkie Pie smiled as she watched the turquoise and rainbow tails of her friends disappear around the corner. A warm smile crossed her muzzle as she turned to survey her ruined tower of pots and pans. "Well, that's all folks. Real sweet don't you think?" she said, winking to the audience.

Particularly you. **; )**


End file.
